Rain
by greenlilies
Summary: —.No va a ser igual que él, te tiene a ti como su abuela y a Harry como padrino—contenía las lagrimas inútilmente—si algo me llegara…nos llegara a pasar, quiero que cuides a Ted muy bien, mamá.— Drabble, DH Spoiler


**Diclaimer:** Nada es mio, todo de Jotaká

**Summary:** —.No va a ser igual que él, te tiene a ti como su abuela y a Harry como padrino—contenía las lagrimas inútilmente—si algo me llegara…nos llegara a pasar, quiero que cuides a Ted muy bien, mamá.—

* * *

**Rain**

El cielo había oscurecido muy rápidamente aquel 3 de mayo, la mujer que habitaban en esa pequeña casa – y todos los del Mundo Mágico – sabían a que se debía. No había que ser un genio para saberlo. El frio se colaba por la ventana abierta del salón, rápidamente, sabiendo que Teddy era muy susceptible al frio, Tonks cerró la ventana.

Se sentía muy sola, Remus se había ido hace poco rato con mucha urgencia. Le había dicho que en Hogwarts se estaba librando una batalla, donde la lideraba el mismísimo Voldemort con sus mortifagos. Antes de irse, Remus se despidió tristemente de Teddy y de ella, sabiendo que tal vez nunca los volvería a ver.

Tonks se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cuna de su hijo. Apenas el pequeño Ted tenia dos meses y medio, era solo una criatura, no debería crecer sin un padre amoroso que lo quisiera. Temió por todos los de la Orden, y más por Harry.

Miró la carita de su bebé, ese día tenia el cabello del color marrón de su padre, se entristeció un poco, no dejó que esos sentimientos la abordaran, debía pensar que la batalla había terminado y que todos estaban perfectamente bien. Teddy abrió sus ojos, y de su color original pasó al color de los ojos de Tonks ese día, grises.

Sonrió porque su hijo había sacado su habilidad y no la condición de Remus, él se habría sentido muy mal por haber engendrado a otro Hombre-lobo, por eso la había abandonado dos días después de saber su embarazo. Teddy la miró inocente y feliz, deseó que esa mirada se quedara ahí por siempre y no se llenara de amargura nunca. Si algo sucedía, quería estar ahí siempre para él, o al menos solo Harry.

Lo cargó cuidadosamente, meciéndole. Su bebé no debería preocuparse por nada – ni siquiera por ella, su mamá –, estar siempre feliz. Lo volvió a acostar en la cuna y con un hechizo, le hizo burbujas de colores, Ted trató de atraparlas con sus manitas regordetas, pero no pudo.

Sabía que no podía quedarse allí mientras que su esposo peleaba con mortifagos – quizá, Voldemort –. Levantó a Teddy de su cuna, agarró su varita con desición, caminó a la entrada de la pequeña casa y dio un último vistazo a lo que había sido su hogar durante esos pocos meses de felicidad, y, con un _¡plop! _Desapareció con Teddy en sus brazos.

Apareció en la calle que quedaba al frente de una vieja casa cubierta de maleza, pensó que su madre no la había limpiado tan esmeradamente como cuando su padre, Ted también, estaba vivo. Alejó ese recuerdo y se decidió a entrar.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces como le habían enseñado hace ya muchísimos años, después de un rato, surgió una mujer con el cabello marrón. Su cara era desconfiada cuando le apuntó con la varita, tenía esa mirada fría que se parecía increíblemente a la de su hermana Bellatrix.

—. Mamá, yo… —

—. ¿Nymphadora?... — Tonks asintió, su madre se relajó un poco pero volvió a su pose dura — ¿a qué viniste para acá hace dos meses y medio cuando Remus salió corriendo? — Tonks había olvidado las medidas de seguridad con todo el ajetreo, su madre todavía no debía de saber lo de la batalla.

—. Vine a llorar porque Remus se había escapado cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. — esperaba que con eso su mamá se contentara.

Andromeda la escrutó detenidamente, de repente, una sonrisa conciliadora le dibujaba el rostro. La dejó entrar rápidamente cuando vio a Teddy debajo de la capa de su hija. Tonks no quería hacer eso, pero debía. Si algo le llegara a pasar a Remus y ella…

—. Mamá, no interrumpas, por favor. Vine para acá porque se está librando una batalla en Hogwarts en este momento, Remus está allá y no quiero que le pase algo malo. Necesito que cuides a Teddy mientras estoy en Hogwarts…—

—.Nymphadora…—

—. Soy auror mamá, puedo cuidarme a mi y atodos si es necesario. Ese es mi trabajo. — Tonks le entregó a Teddy, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin saber que cosas le concedería el destino.

—. No puedes irte y dejarme a Teddy, Dora, no puedo permitir que algo te pase y que Teddy se quede igual que el pobre Harry Potter, simplemente no puedo. —

—. No va a ser igual que él, te tiene a ti como su abuela y a Harry como padrino —contenía las lagrimas inútilmente — si algo me llegara…nos llegara a pasar, quiero que cuides a Ted muy bien, mamá. —

—. No puedes hacer esto. Si no llegas…si no llega Remus, ni Harry Potter ¿Cómo haré para cuidarlo yo sola, Nymphadora? No tengo a Ted para que nos cuide. —

Tonks, por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué responder.

Caminó a la puerta y tomó el pomo:

—. Te quiero, mamá, dile a Teddy que siempre lo quise, al igual que Remus. — sonrió tristemente y se fue.

—… ¡Nymphadora…! —

_Solo espero que Teddy esté bien – _pensó_ – _Y con un nuevo _¡plop! _Tonks desapareció.

* * *

—. ¿Abuela? —

—. Oh, disculpa, Teddy, me quedé pensando. — le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa y siguió leyendo.

—. ¿Sabes, abuela? Creo que Harry viene en la tarde. Dice que trae una buena noticia de parte de él y Ginny, me lo dijo por teléfono. — compuso una sonrisa y siguió leyendo junto a su abuela.

—.No me imagino que será —

* * *

_¿?_


End file.
